


Concubine

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dena</p><p>A young Concubine is sent on his first assignment. Will he capture the heart of a ruthless Emperor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Tomorrow is the big day, Duo thought. He gently ran a brush through silky, luxurious, chestnut locks. He briefly looked in the mirror, a delicate, elfin face dominated by large, deep violet eyes stared back at him; his body was equally riveting in it's soft, slenderness. The whole exotic look was finished off by waves of hair that reached past his rounded buttocks when it was down. He was the finest student in the school... and his destiny had arrived.

He had been sent to the school at age five, chosen as a trainee due to his uncommon beauty, even as a child. That potential had been fully realized with the finest care and training for ten years. He had learned the arts of pleasure and politics in order to take his place in a royal court someday. 

The Concubine School offered only the finest from its ranks. All knew of the pleasure and political training its students received, but few knew of the darker arts they were trained in. All graduating students were trained in the arts of assassination and protection as well. They were more than beautiful bedmates; they assured prosperity to the land. 

A new Emperor had ascended to the throne and no one knew what his rule would be like. Duo was being sent as a proper gift to a new ruler. It was unknown if the Emperor would accept him for his own or assign him to a noble of the court. Either way he would be at the court and could influence the Emperor and if he turned out to be a poor ruler... then Duo would serve as his executioner. 

Duo sighed at leaving the only home he had ever known. He wondered what the Emperor was like; he had an interesting name. Heero. It was said he was cold and harsh, but had been fair, so far, in his judgements. Duo turned at the soft knock on the door. "Come in." 

A blond head entered the room and Duo smiled at his closest friend and confidant. Quatre came and hugged him tight, knowing that his friend was saddened at leaving. "Duo, I have some good news, I'm going with you!" Duo stared at his friend, hope and disbelief warring in his eyes. "It was decided that you needed a companion to escort to you, so I was chosen. This will get two of us into the castle. I'm sure I will be assigned to someone as well and can stay!" 

Duo smiled at Quatre, he wouldn't feel so alone now. "We have a long day tomorrow. We should get some sleep... stay with me?" Quatre returned the smile and snuggled close, wrapping his dearest friend in his arms. With the comfort of a warm body beside them, both boys soon fell asleep. Tomorrow their future began.


	2. Part 1

Heero felt the beginnings of a headache. He usually didn't mind holding judgement court; there was a strong need for mediation in some of the realm's disputes. This session, however, had been filled with petty concerns and foolish issues of pride between his nobles. He felt himself becoming impatient with the lot of them.

"Enough!" Heero rose and glared at the two nobles who were arguing over the boundaries of their land. "You can either decide on this matter peacefully yourselves, or I will make a decision for you, and I guarantee you won't like what I have to say!" 

In the back of the room, Duo tried not to snicker as the two self-important men were put in their place. He had been pleasantly surprised by the fairness and patience show by the young Emperor. He could definitely use some more polishing, but he seemed a good man. He knew from listening to the court that the Emperor had difficulty relating to anyone on a personal level. His people thought him fair, but cold. Duo knew he would need to change that image and increase the Emperor's social skills. 

Heero sat back down and impatiently waited for the final presentation of the day. He was to be gifted with a concubine. He resented the fact that he had to have a schooled concubine in his court, he didn't need any help from a person who was trained to be a professional bedmate! He fully intended to dump the creature on one of his court advisors. He tapped his fingers impatiently as the entourage made their way to the front of the room. 

Heero gazed at the pretty little blond that had the badge of the concubine school on his sleeve. He was nice to look at, but Heero had no intention of letting him get close. Glancing around the room he noticed that his General, Trowa, seemed positively mesmerized by the boy. He would assign the little one to his general. 

Quatre noticed that the Emperor was looking him over and while the eyes were appreciative, they also dismissed him. He almost smiled when he followed the ruler's gaze to a very handsome, tall man with weird bangs and glowing emerald-colored eyes. Seeing the look in Emperor Heero's eyes, Quatre knew he would be assigned to the man. He liked his looks, so this suited him just fine. Returning his attention to Heero, Quatre did smile this time. The Emperor was about to have his world shaken. He had no doubts that Duo was just what this cold, military-like leader needed. 

Heero watched as the little blond introduced himself as Quatre. He gave a small greeting speech, speaking of the hope that his reign would be long and prosperous. Heero had to cover his surprise when he realized that the little one was a traveling companion to his true concubine. He watched with interest, despite himself, as a covered figure was drawn forward and placed directly before his throne. 

Heero stared as Quatre slowly drew off the concealing garment and revealed the slender figure, introducing the boy as Duo. His eyes gazed at the delicate, but well-formed body before him. The skin was a soft rose-tinted, alabaster that covered long-limbed legs and arms with slender feet and hands. The hair was longer than most of the woman in his court. It was filled with cascades of bronze, gold, chestnut, and red; the texture looked silky and soft to the touch. Heero found himself wanting to run his fingers through the glorious mass. 

Heero was mesmerized, but was still strong enough to give the boy before him away, until the boy looked upon him for the first time. He knew he was lost as he gazed into the most beautiful and mystical eyes he'd ever seen. The vivid, violet eyes were surrounded by a beautiful, gamine face that was full of joy and a love of life. Gazing upon the stunning boy, Heero knew he wanted to claim this beauty as his. 

Duo smiled as he saw the emotions of the ruler ripple in his eyes. His face remained smooth and neutral, but the eyes... they were truly the window to Heero's soul. Duo looked into those bright cobalt eyes and knew this man would be his match. They would have a strong love and firm relationship, *if* he was able to reach the Emperor's heart. 

Heero stood up and walked down the stairs leading to his throne. He slowly approached Duo, eyes raking up and down the boy's body. He walked around Duo giving him a through once over before coming to a halt in front of the concubine. He felt a small flash of possessive anger as he heard some of his nobles whisper that they'd be more than happy to take the Duo off his hands. In a clear, strong voice he announced to one and all that he accepted Duo as his concubine and that he was to be moved immediately into the chambers that were connected to his own. 

Heero felt his heart nearly stop as his announcement was rewarded by a radiant smile from Duo. He had to take a few deep breaths before continuing, as he also stated that Duo's companion Quatre would be assigned to his General, Trowa. Then he almost laughed at the horrified, yet interested look on his general's face and the predatory look on the innocent looking blond's face. His General would have his hands full with that one. Looking one last time at the radiant face of his concubine, Heero ordered his servants to move them into their new rooms and make them comfortable, then whispered in a delicate ear, "I'll join you tonight." 

To Be Continued....


End file.
